User blog:Happy2432/Blaze Quiz - Season 1, Part 1
Blaze of Glory How did Blaze discover Axle City? :a. Fell out of the sky :b. Diverted by falling rocks :c. Detoured there by roadwork Where were Blaze and AJ when they met Gabby and the Monster Machines for the first time? :a. Monster Dome :b. Park :c. Forest How did Crusher send the Monster Machines away? :a. Launched them out with a catapult :b. Trapped them in Trouble Bubbles and they floated away :c. Threw them into a ditch What did Stripes get stuck in? :a. Thorns :b. Vines :c. Quicksand What animal was chasing Darington? :a. Bighorn :b. Elephant :c. Grizzly bear What did Blaze, Stripes and Darington use to ride on the river? :a. A curved piece of wood :b. A raft :c. A life preserver Who was the third Monster Machine rescued? :a. Starla :b. Zeg :c. Darington How much does Starla weigh? :a. 8 :b. 12 :c. 14 What item was added to the pulley last to free Starla? :a. A shovel :b. A bucket :c. A broom Where does Starla find a magnet? :a. In a hole :b. In a tree :c. Under a rock How do the robot knights deactivate? :a. Their shields were removed by the magnet :b. They were splashed by water :c. They ran out of battery power What do the Monster Machines do to celebrate Blaze's victory? :a. They take a victory lap :b. They go out for ice cream :c. They have a picnic The Driving Force How many pistons is Starla supposed to have? :a. 4 :b. 6 :c. 9 What does Blaze push out of the way? :a. A box :b. A metal cage :c. A weight What robot does Crusher send out to stop Blaze? :a. Large hands robot :b. Small tail robot :c. Bigfoot robot What fruit does Crusher's second invention blast out? :a. Cantaloupe :b. Pumpkin :c. Pineapple How much force did Blaze pull with to get the piston back? :a. 4 :b. 2 :c. 10 Tool Duel What numbered wrench does Gabby use to fix Blaze? :a. 3 :b. 4 :c. 5 What was Darington's problem? :a. He lost a tire :b. He can only drive backward :c. His brakes failed What did Blaze have to steer past? :a. Squished bananas :b. Broken glass :c. Wet puddles What aquatic transport does Blaze turn into to follow Crusher? :a. A ferry :b. A jetski :c. A hydrofoil How does Blaze get the toolbox back? :a. Grabs it out of a tree :b. Slides on a squished banana down to it :c. Swims to it The Bouncy Tires Which Silly Tires were the second presented? :a. Stinky Tires :b. Chicken Tires :c. Dancing Tires Where do Blaze and AJ get tape? :a. The hardware store :b. Darington :c. Gabby The egg dropper was to drop the egg in how long? :a. 10 seconds :b. 20 seconds :c. 2 minutes Who wanted the bouncy tires? :a. Crusher :b. Debris :c. Ferris How did Blaze get rid of Crusher's itchy robots? :a. Did a silly dance :b. Jumped like a horse :c. Took a bath Where did Zeg almost crash into? :a. The recycling plant :b. The Monster Dome :c. The bakery Epic Sail What was Stripes trying to avoid while jumping from rock to rock? :a. Tar :b. Green goo :c. Thorns What do Blaze and AJ use to measure the wind? :a. A turbine :b. A fan :c. An anemometer Who stole the mainsheet rope? :a. Crusher :b. A monkey :c. A bighorn What was the crab doing with Crusher's sail? :a. Using it as a blanket :b. Burning it :c. Throwing it into the ocean How did Blaze get the sail back? :a. Turns into a kite and flies up to it :b. Blows it down with a fan :c. Hooked it with a fishing pole Stuntmania! What did Crusher use to send Darington away? :a. A catapult :b. A bouncy boot machine :c. A bighorn What animal was Blaze trying to avoid while going up the mountain? :a. Bighorns :b. Grizzly bears :c. Gorillas Why was Darington stuck? :a. He had a flat tire :b. He was frozen in ice :c. He ran out of gas What did Blaze and Darington avoid on the way back to Stuntmania? :a. Grizzly bears :b. Falling trees :c. Cracks in the ground Who rides the super track with Darington? :a. Starla :b. Blaze :c. Crusher The Jungle Horn What animal did Stripes not call with the jungle horn? :a. Parrots :b. Elephants :c. Monkeys What did Crusher want to do with the jungle horn? :a. Turn the animals against Stripes :b. Cause a stampede :c. Make the animals his pets What insect was causing Blaze and Stripes' jungle swings to be unbalanced? :a. Ants :b. Butterflies :c. Beetles What did Blaze put into the robot chef's frying pans to unbalance him? :a. Eggs :b. Bacon :c. Waffles Where do Blaze and Stripes save the jungle horn? :a. A waterfall :b. A hole :c. A tree The Team Truck Challenge What does Pickle do to get rid of the rocks blocking the cave? :a. Swings on a vine and knocks them down :b. Pushes them out of the way :c. Has Zeg smash them What fruit does Rudy keep eating for himself? :a. Raspberries :b. Oranges :c. Bananas How does Pickle shoo the bighorns away? :a. Throws a brick into the water :b. Gives them a snack :c. Sings a song What does Blaze do to avoid the giant cheese balls? :a. Melts them with a hair dryer :b. Turns into a road roller and squishes them :c. Eats them How fast do Blaze and Pickle go to pass Crusher and Rudy? :a. 10 :b. 15 :c. 20 Where do Blaze and Pickle rescue Crusher? :a. A river :b. A hole :c. A cave Cake-tastrophe! What color is the "crazy cooking" button? :a. Red :b. Blue :c. Purple What did Blaze throw at the baker bots to turn them off in the Axle City Garage? :a. Ball bearings :b. Hammers :c. Rocks What did Darington get stuck to his face? :a. Muffins :b. Pie :c. Cake Where does Blaze not use Blazing Speed to clean up the baker bots' mess? :a. The construction site :b. The park :c. Axle City Garage Where was the giant baker bot? :a. Flower shop :b. Restaurant :c. Park Category:Blog posts